warriorcatsrpgarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
CinderClan/Archive 1
About CinderClan CinderClan live in a dense green forest. Their territory was once a common place for forest fires before twolegs changed the flow of a river that now runs through their territory and created a small lake in the center of it. Because of the past forest fires, the ground is covered in cinders, not dirt. CinderClan cats enjoy the soft feeling of the cinders under their paws. They live next to HollyClan, whom they are allies with. CinderClan is owned by Cinderstar. Rules *Any pelt color allowed *Any names allowed. *According to the warrior code CinderClan follows, they are not allowed to take a mate from HollyClan, however if you wish your character to, they may have a forbidden relationship. *No cat may have the name Cinder- or Holly-, except for the founding leaders. Allegiances Leader Cinderstar: Pale gray, almost white she-cat with green eyes. Sagefall's sister. Fallowcloud's mate. (Cinderstar) Deputy Blacksecret - Slightly small, young, fluffy, handsome, long-haired, feminine, light yellowish-ginger tom with a white wing marking, similar to an angel's wing, on each of his flanks, two identical scars in between his shoulder blades, black paws, and pale turquoise eyes. Honeyrhythm's mate; Messagekit's father. (Luna) Medicine Cat Sagefall: Handsome gray tabby tom with green eyes. Cinderstar's brother. (Cinderstar) MCA Graypaw: long-haired gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white underbelly, chest, muzzle, paws and tailtip. (Cinderstar) Warriors Fallowcloud: White tom with blue eyes. Cinderstar's mate. (Cinderstar) Larchleaf: Dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Pouncerose: Fluffy gray she-cat with amber eyes and a patch of ginger on her chest. Fallennight's mate. Currently on a journey to find the cure for Bloomflower. (Cinderstar) Apprentice, Sparkpaw Fallennight: Black tom with amber eyes and white specks throughout his pelt. Pouncerose's mate. Currently taken away for Bloomflower treatment. (Cinderstar) Woodtail-light brown tom with a white under belly, brown eyes (Meadowwind) Ginderpelt- a towleg skin color she-cat with black stripes, with Ginger eyes (Meadowwind) Fourfeather, was the fourth kit of his litter. Dark blue tom with robin wings. Flys faster then light. Father of Robinflight's kits. Robinflight's mate. (Cinder) Ratdream, a brown she-cat. Makes anything that happens in her mind happen in real life.(Cinder) Apprentices Sparkpaw: Ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Cinderstar and Fallowcloud's daughter. Was Sunpaw's best friend. Currently on a journey to find the cure for Bloomflower.(Cinderstar) Queens Fernheart: Tabby and white she-cat with green eyes. mother of an unknown rogues kits. (Cinderstar) Honeyrhythm - Gentle, sweet, fluffy, loving, short-haired, long-limbed, motherly, pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with a black music note on her chest, long claws, a long, fluffy tail, a dark gingerish-red patch on her forehead, similar to a heart, and teal eyes. Mother Blacksecret's kit, Messagekit.(Luna) Robinflight: Ginger she-cat with red underbelly, amber eyes and wings. Mother of Fourfeather's kits. (CInderstar) Kits Fernheart's kits Dreamkit: Silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Cinderstar) Skykit: Blue-gray tom with amber eyes. (Cinderstar) Honeyrhythm's kit Messagekit - Small, quiet, yet wise, intelligent, fluffy, undersized, slightly weak, wordy, kind, light parchment-colored tom with white forepaws, a small black marking on the back of his head similar to a feather quill, and bright, shining blue-green eyes. Roleplayed by Luna. Robinflight's kits Jaykit: Black she-cat with blue eyes and wings. (CInderstar) Cloudkit: White tom with gray patches, green eyes and wings. (Cinderstar) Crowkit: Black tom with amber eyes and wings. (Cinderstar) Wingkit: Pure white she-cat with golden eyes. (Cinderstar) Foster Kits Aspenkit - Pretty, loving, delicate, sweet, caring, silky-furred, fluffy, long-haired, soft-furred, happy, smart, tortoiseshell she-cat with pale gray tabby tufts of fur scattered randomly through out her pelt, white toes, tail tip, ear tips, and spots around her eyes, and dark green eyes flecked with pale orange. (Cinderstar) Deathkit - Intimidating, mean, quiet, aggressive, extremely large, long-haired, spiky, fluffy, thick-pelted, quite well-muscled, extremely powerful, calm, husky, dark smoky gray tom with white tufts of fur on his chest, legs, underbelly, paws, tail, ears, muzzle, and rings around his eyes, black tufts of fur scattered randomly throught out his dark gray fur, large, clumsy-looking paws, large, pointed ears, a plumy, long, fluffy tail, and pale green eyes flecked with barely visible pale amber flecks in them. He can control when cats are going to die. Blinded by a rogue when he was 2 weeks old. (Cinderstar) Elders none Past CinderClan members Former Apprentices Sunpaw: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Was Sparkpaw's best friend and was in love with her. Died of Bloomflower. (Cinderstar) Roleplay Cinderstar watched the graying sky as it began to rain. grief pierced her heart as a cry came from the medicine cats' den. Bloomflower had hit, and there was nothing Sagefall or Graypaw could do about it. They had tried all they could. Now Cinderstar had to make the hardest choice a leader could have to make. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Cinderstar called. She hoped the defeat she felt would not show. After her clan had gathered, She went on. "We can do nothing about the Bloomflower that has hit our clan. All I can do is send the sick cats away for treatment. However, they'll need an escort of two cats, to stop them from spreading the desease further. Any volenteers?" She hated putting her clanmates in this position. "I warn you, ance you leave, you may not be able to come back." "I'll go!" Sparkpaw meowed, bravely strpping forward. "Sunpaw is my friend, and I'll stay loyal to him until the end." She looked hopefully up at her mother, hoping she wouldn't refuse. Cinderstar dipped her head, sadness in her eyes. She knew her daughter was old enough to make her own descisions. "Anyone else?" Her voice cracked woth sadness. "I'll go." Sparkpaw's mentor, Pouncerose volenteered. Her own mate was the other cat who had caught the deadly sickness. "Very well." Cinderstar meowed. "Say your good-byes and get our traveling herbs from Sagefall and Graypaw. CinderClan will always remember you, and may StarClan bring you back safely." Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 19:44, May 5, 2012 (UTC) ---- Pouncerose dipped her head to Cinderstar. "Come on." She lead Sparkpaw to the medicine cats' den where they ate traveling herbs and prepared Fallennight and Sunpaw to leave. "Good-bye everyone!" Sparkpaw meowed, her voice cracked with sadness. "Good-luck!" Larchleaf called. Pouncerose, Sparkpaw, Fallennight and Sunpaw left the camp. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 02:21, May 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- (About a half moon later...) Cinderstar looked up at the stars, filled with grief for her journeying clanmates. Are they still alive? ''Then a cat walked down from Silverpelt. "Sunpaw!" Cinderstar gasped. Sunpaw dipped his head. "I died of Bloomflower, but Fallennight, Pouncerose and Sparkpaw are still alive." He meowed. His eyes shone with grief for Sparkpaw, his best friend, the cat he loved but could never be with. "Sparkpaw and Pouncerose are on a very important journey with other cats to find a cure for the sickness. They are being very brave. Do not fear for them, I am sure they'll come home safely." "Thank you Sunpaw." Cinderstar dipped her head at her former apprentice. Then the tom faded into the night. Cinderstar sat watching the sunrise with a new hope as the night turned to dawn. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 18:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Gingerpelt ran out of camp to the Hollyclan border, she was still scared about Bloomflower. I can stay here for Bloomflower to come and get me too, but I can't leave. She thought sadly and then headed back to camp. Let your True colours show 16:07, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cinderstar dipped her head to Gingerpelt. She glanced at the nursery, remembering the new kits who had appeared in the forest the day before. Deathkit and Aspenkit would make great warriors once they were fully trained. Cinderstar We have to let the warrior code rule our hearts. -Hollyleaf 22:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypaw yawned and stretched. She smell of fresh herbs comforted her, she was glad to be a medicine cat apprentice. The den seemed strangely empty, seeing as there were no sick or hurt cats at the time. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions. 17:52, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Blacksecret brought a mouse over to his mate, Honeyrhythm. "You doing okay?" he asked. He had become slightly overprotective of her after he found out that she was expecting his kits. "I'm fine, Blacksecret," Honerhythm mewed. "The kits aren't due for another half-moon." Rainbow Dash 19:32, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- Graypaw padded out of the den, and sniffed the air, wondering who was awake so far. She flicked her tail in greeting to Cinderstar. Cinderstar Every cat needs a leader -- someone to follow, someone to make the hard decisions.22:59, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip a few weeks...) Cinderstar was eating a shrew. Suddenly Sunpaw's voice echoed in her ear. "They're coming..." The words had only just registered in her brain when Pouncerose and Sparkpaw entered the camp. They looked healthy and happy. There was one thing different about Sparkpaw, her belly was slightly swollen with kits. (Sparkpaw fell in love with Lionpaw of MossClan and is his mate.) "Sparkpaw! Pouncerose!" Cinderstar meowed happily. Her daughter didn't look like an apprentice anymore, and Cinderstar realized that if she hadn't gone on the journey, she would be a warrior by now.? Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 03:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ---- Messagekit looked out of the nursery. "Momma, are those the cats from the journey that you told me about?" he asked, his blue-green eyes bright. While he was barely two weeks old, he was quite bright. Honeyrhythm, his mother, nodded. "It seems that they have returned at last." Beyond Birthday; A psychopathic killer... or a hurting soul...'' 01:56, November 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Hi Honeyrythm!" Pouncerose meowed happily, glad to see her clan once again. "What's your name?" She asked the kit. "It's time for you to be made a warrior." Cinderstar told Sparkpaw. "I'm sure Sunpaw would have enjoyed joining in on the ceremony." For a few momens both their heads bowed in grief for the lost apprentice. Cinderstar "What were you going to do? Catch a fox and bring it home for supper?" -Sunfall 01:48, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- "My name's Messagekit!" the pale brown tommewed proudly, eyes shining. He then heard that Sparkpaw was to be named a warrior. "Greetings, Sparkpaw. It's pleasant to see you again!" Honeyrhythm mewed happily. "I'm glad that you're going to become a warrior." I'm Pansexual. Got a problem with it? Sorry, that's just who I am. 22:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC)